Towarzysze Broni
Towarzysze Broni to opowieść o konflikcie dwóch Matoran, Mazeki i Vultraza, opublikowane na BIONICLEstory.com. Część 1 Pięć lat temu... Mazeka odskoczył, a kwasowe ostrze przecięło powietrze w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stał. Usłyszał wściekły syk, gdy kwas z miecza rozpuścił wielowiekową skałę. Mało brakowało, a spotkałoby to pancerz Mazeki. Padł na ziemię i przeturlał się, po czym szybko wstał, ze sztyletem w gotowości. Vultraz zamłynkował ostrzem, uśmiechając się. - Wiedziałeś, że to musiało się tak skończyć, prawda? - spytał Matoranin w szkarłatnej zbroi. Ty i ja, maska w maskę. - To nie jest jedna z twoich epickich opowieści - odparł Mazeka. - Jesteś złodziejem i mordercą, Vultraz. Zabiłeś całą wioskę Matoran, którzy nigdy nic ci nie zrobili. - Poza tym, że mieli coś, co chciałem zdobyć. Nietknięty lawowy kryształ, rzadkie znalezisko z Półwyspu Tren Krom. Nie chcieli go oddać... bo uspokajał wulkan, w jakiś sposób powstrzymując przed erupcją. Kilka dobrze obliczonych detonacji i jedno morze lawy później, zrozumieli w jakim byli błędzie. Mazeka zaatakował. Vultraz odsunął się i uderzył wroga płazem ostrza, wypalając ślad broni na pancerzu. Mazeka wypadł za krawędź przepaści, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc się jej. Całe zbocze góry było pokryte kryształami tak ostrymi, by z łatwością porozcinać zbroję i tkanki na kawałki. - Jak długo jeszcze będziemy musieli to robić? - zapytał Vultraz. - Kiedy sobie uświadomisz, że nie jesteś Toa... tylko szalonym Matoraninem który myśli, że musi nadstawiać karku, walcząc ze złoczyńcami? Idź do domu, Mazeka. Wróć do swojego małego życia, zanim zmusisz mnie do zakończenia go. Mazeka wspiął się z powrotem, stając na skałach. Vultraz miał rację - był tylko Matoraninem, bez mocy żywiołu lub Maski. Oczywiście Vultraz też taki był, ale jego stary wróg miał lata doświadczenia w kłamstwach, oszustwach i zabójstwach. A Mazeka przez te ostatnie parę lat był tylko naukowcem próbującym rozwiązać zagadki wszechświata. To było zanim Vultraz zabił jego mentora i skradł cenną tabliczkę zawierającą rezultaty lat badań. Obaj Matoranie starli się już wiele razy, ale tabliczki nie odnaleziono. - Odłóż broń, stary przyjacielu i odejdź - powiedział Vultraz. - Nigdy nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi - warknął Mazeka. - Pewnie, że byliśmy - wyszczerzył się Vultraz. - Przez te wszystkie szczęśliwe lata spędzone razem w naszej zapyziałej wiosce, próbując nie zwracać na siebie uwagi Makuty Gorast. Ja byłem po prostu odrobinę bardziej ambitny. I odszedłem. - I od tamtej pory ciągle uciekasz. Musisz się zatrzymać, zanim wpadniesz na coś, z czym nawet ty sobie nie poradzisz. Vultraz zaatakował, wymachując ostrzem... ale nie Mazekę, a skałę, na której on stał. Pod wpływem kwasu, odkruszyła się i spadła. Mazeka również poleciał na dół, ponownie chwytając się krawędzi. Zawisnął nad ostrymi kryształami. - Naprawdę nie chcę cię zabijać - powiedział cicho Vultraz. - Jesteś moją więzią z przeszłością... Przypomnieniem wszystkich rzeczy, którymi nie chciałem się stać. Ale wciąż wchodzisz mi w drogę, a tego nie mogę tolerować. Vultraz uniósł ostrze nad głową i opuścił je. Mazeka uchylił się na bok, trzymając się krawędzi tylko jedną ręką i użył swojego pędu, aby unieść nogi. Kopnął odchylonego Vultraza, gotowego do ataku, przez co Matoranin runął do przodu, w przepaść. Nawet nie krzyknął. Mazeka spojrzał w dół i zaklął. Nie mógł zobaczyć ciała Vultraza z tej odległości, ale w pewnym sensie tak było lepiej. Tak długi zjazd po tych kryształach nie zostawiłby wiele z ciała. Mazeka skoncentrował się na wspinaczce, ku bezpieczeństwu, zanim śmierć dosięgnęłaby również jego. Ręka w błękitnej zbroi złapała go za nadgarstek i wciągnęła na górę. Należała do wojowniczki, której Mazeka nigdy nie widział. Miała kiścień i tarczę, wyglądała na na tyle potężną, aby powalić rekina Takea jednym uderzeniem. Nie była Toa, był tego niemal pewien, ale nie miał pojęcia, kim była dokładnie. - Jestem... przyjacielem - powiedziała nieznajoma. - Nie zaprzątaj sobie głowy moim imieniem. Widziałam, co się tu stało. Masz w sobie wielką odwagę, Matoraninie. Mazeka potrząsnął głową. - Nie odwagę. Szczęście. Chociaż nawet nie to... zginął, zanim mógł mi powiedzieć to, czego potrzebowałem. Teraz muszę wrócić do mojej wioski i poddać się sprawiedliwości z rąk moich ludzi. Wojowniczka również potrząsnęła głową. - Nie bój się. Oddałeś im przysługę i zostaniesz nagrodzony... I kto wie, komu jeszcze mogłeś dziś pomóc? Mazeka nie odpowiedział, po prostu odszedł ze spuszczoną głową. Wojowniczka obserwowała go. Gdy już prawie zniknął jej z oczu, jej twarz i postać zaczęły się zmieniać. W jednej chwili potężna wojowniczka zmieniła się w Makuta Gorast. Spojrzała na Mazekę i ponad krawędź klifu. - Tak, mały bohaterze - uśmiechnęła się okrutnie. - Kto wie? Część 2 Pięć lat temu... Czasem ktoś dokonuje czynu tak nieoczekiwanego, że szokuje nawet samego siebie. Tego dnia dokonał tego Vultraz. Obudził się. Po upadku z klifu Vultraz oczekiwał, że będzie bardzo martwy. Zamiast tego, leżał na stole w mrocznej komnacie, otoczony przez... cóż, wyglądały na jakieś Rahi, ale wolał nie wiedzieć dokładnie, jakiego gatunku ani czemu go obserwowały. Zastanawiał się, czy został uratowany przed upadkiem tylko po to, by zostać zaciągniętym przez głodne Rahi do jaskini jako podwieczorek. Starał się poruszyć, myśląc że może uda mu się uciec. Ale jego ręce i nogi były związane jakimiś pnączami. Albo to były bardzo mądre Rahi, albo był w to zamieszany ktoś inny. Ten "ktoś inny" właśnie wszedł do pomieszczenia. Vultraz wciągnął powietrze. Widział ją tylko w przelocie, ale znał Makutę Gorast. Starał się udawać nieprzytomnego, choć wiedział, że to jej nie zwiedzie. - Mogę odczytać twoje myśli - syknęła Makuta. - I twój strach, mały Matoranie. Ale nie musisz się bać... jesteś tu bezpieczny. Vultraz parsknąłby, gdyby się odważył. Nikt nie wiedział, co się stało z Matoranami, którzy podpadli Gorast, ale istniało wiele plotek. Każda gorsza od poprzedniej, a niektóre przyprawiały wręcz o skurcz wnętrzności. Vultraz dokonał w życiu wielu złych rzeczy. ale w porównaniu z Gorast był milutkim Rahi domowym. - Gdyby to była prawda, pozwoliłabym ci spaść, zamiast kazać tym Rahi cię ocalić - skomentowała Gorast. -Tak, byłeś ranny... ciężko ranny... ale przeżyłeś. - Dlaczego...? - urwał Vultraz. Jego głos nie brzmiał jak jego głos. Spojrzał na swoje ręce, pancerz na nich był kompletnie inny. Co się stało? Co Gorast zrobiła? - Jesteś dobrze znany na przylądku - odparła Makuta, wciąż czytając mu w myślach. - Zbyt dobrze, jak do tego zadania. Ale twój wróg szybko rozgłasza wieści o twojej śmierci, a dokonane przeze mnie zmiany zagwarantują, że nikt cię nie rozpozna. - Czego... czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał Vultraz, wiedząc, że nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź. - Chcę, byś odnalazł dla mnie pewnego Matoranina - odparła Gorast. - Matoranina imieniem Krakua... A teraz powiem ci co z nim zrobisz, gdy go znajdziesz... ---- Mazeka wrócił do wioski, przynosząc wieści o fatalnym upadku Vultraza. Niektórzy powitali go jak bohatera, ale wcale się nim nie czuł. Nie odzyskał tego, co Vultraz ukradł, nie udało mu się go złapać - i choć śmierć Ta-Matoranina zakończyła jego ścieżkę zła, Mazeka nie widział w tym żadnego powodu do świętowania. Siedział sam w swojej chacie nocą, gdy ktoś zastukał do drzwi. Gdy je otworzył, zobaczył, że nikogo tam nie było. Zirytowany trzasnął drzwiami i wrócił na swoją matę do spania. Wtedy zauważył, że krzesło na środku pokoju nie stoi na swoim miejscu. Podszedł, by je przestawić i odkrył, że nie może, jakby przyrosło do podłogi. - Na twoim miejscu bym tego nie robił - powiedział głęboki, chrypiący głos. - Jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę. Mazeka odskoczył o dobre bio. Nikogo więcej nie było w pokoju, ale ktoś do niego mówił. Złapał za miecz i zakręcił się. - Kto tu jest? Pokaż się! - Ech, gdybym tylko mógł - odparł głos. - Niestety, nie każdy eksperyment się udaje. A swoją drogą, jedyne co osiągniesz tym kręceniem się w kółko będzie zawrót głowy. Siedzę na krześle. - Kim jesteś? - spytał Mazeka, prawie przekonany, że ma halucynacje. - Jestem Jerbraz, najprzystojniejszy i najbardziej dziarski z małego kręgu moich przyjaciół... W każdym razie do dnia, kiedy byłem widoczny. Teraz muszę polegać wyłącznie na swoim uroku osobistym, by wywierać wrażenie... i na tym paskudnym mieczu, który stał się przypadkiem niewidzialny wraz ze mną. Jeśli kiedyś zobaczysz, że komuś nagle bez przyczyny odpada głowa, to nie sen, to ja. Mazeka przycisnął się plecami do ściany, starając się maksymalnie odsunąć od krzesła. - Więc po to tu jesteś? Żeby mnie zabić? Ale przecież nic ci nie zrobiłem. - Nie - odparł Jerbraz. Krzesło odsunęło się, jakby wstał i odepchnął je. - Ale zrobiłeś coś bez wątpienia trwałego swojemu nieprzyjemnemu przyjacielowi, Vultrazowi. A ci, dla których pracuję, doceniają taki rodzaj inicjatywy. Chcemy cię przyjąć. - Dla kogo pracujesz? - zapytał Mazeka, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w niewidzialną istotę z ofertą pracy. - Gdybym ci powiedział, a ty byś się nie zgodził, musiałbym cię... no, wiesz. Więc będziesz musiał ją zaakceptować lub odrzucić teraz, wybierając... - Jerbraz zachichotał lekko. - ... na ślepo. - A możesz powiedzieć, na czym ma polegać ta praca? - zapytał Mazeka. - Tak - odpowiedział Jerbraz. Mazeka poczuł, że stoi na wprost niego. Chwilę potem poczuł niewidzialną rękę na swym ramieniu. - Chodzi o powstrzymanie takich jak Vultraz... jest ich więcej, niż sobie wyobrażasz... i chronienie ich potencjalnych ofiar. Ściślej rzecz biorąc, następnym celem jest Matoranin Krakua. Mazeka pomyślał o Vultrazie, o wszystkich rzeczach, których dokonał i ludziach, których zranił. Jeśli istniało więcej takich istot - złodziei, morderców, rujnujących cudze życia - jak mógłby odrzucić szansę, aby ich powstrzymać? - Dobra - powiedział. - Tak długo, jak nie muszę stawać się niewidzialny... wchodzę w to. Tylko powiedz mi, co mam zrobić... Część 3 Pięć lat temu... - Jesteś pewien że to dobry pomysł? - wyszeptał Mazeka. - Nie - odparł niewidzialny Jerbraz - Ale innych nie mam. Znajdowali się na obrzeżach małej wioski na Półwyspie Tren Kroma. Mazeka nigdy jej nie widział, choć przez lata zwiedzał półwysep. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała jak każda inna wioska - grupa chat, w centrum miejsce spotkań, spacerujący Matoranie. Jedynym odstępstwem od normy była absolutna cisza panująca w wiosce. - O co chodzi? - spytał Mazeka, tak cicho że ledwo się usłyszał. Jednak jeden z Matoran zatrzymał się i rozejrzał dookoła. -To De-Matoranie - odpowiedział Jerbraz - Matoranie Dźwięku. Bardzo wyczuleni na hałas, więc szkolą się, by wykonywać go jak najmniej. A zaletą ich słuchu jest, że najpewniej słyszą każde nasze słowo. Nawet, gdybyśmy byli kio stąd. Mazeka zastanowił się. - Więc dlaczego szepczemy? - Z szacunku. Ponadto, nienawidzą głośnych odgłosów. Dlatego Toa nie mają tu wstępu. Gdzie idzie Toa, bitwa udaje się za nim... a bitwy są hałaśliwe. Mazeka poczuł, jak niewidzialna ręka Jerbraza klepie go w ramię. - Krakua jest tam, po lewej, to po niego tu jesteś. Jak dla mnie wygląda jak każdy inny, ale moi szefowie mówią, że taki nie jest. Więc idziesz i zabierasz go stamtąd... zanim zrobi to ktoś inny. Zidentyfikowany przez Jerbraza Matoranin stał w osamotnieniu i najwidoczniej nie z wyboru. Pobratymcy unikali go i raczyli niemiłymi spojrzeniami. Mazeka szybko zrozumiał dlaczego. Krakua nucił. - Ktoś myśli, że Krakua któregoś dnia skończy jako Toa - kontynuował Jerbraz. - Widzę dlaczego. Matoranie z powołaniem bywają... dziwaczni. Jakby ich mózg wiedział, że czegoś im nie mówi. Popędzany przez Jerbraza, Mazeka wślizgnął się do wioski i gestem przywołał Krakuę. Był ostrożny i nie zawołał go. Nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi. - Nie znasz mnie, ale zostałem tu wysłany, by cię odnaleźć - wyjaśnił Mazeka, gdy Krakua do niego dołączył. - Przez kogo? - Nie mogę powiedzieć. - Dobra. A więc dlaczego? - Tego też nie mogę powiedzieć - odparł Mazeka, już teraz czując się bardzo niekomfortowo. - A jest coś co możesz mi powiedzieć? - zapytał sfrustrowany Krakua. Mazeka spojrzał ponad ramieniem Krakuy. Coś wturlało się do centrum wioski De-Matoran. - Tak! - wrzasnął chwytając Krakuę. - Zaufaj mi! Padli na ziemię. Mazeka w samą porę zakrył uszy Krakuy. W wioskę uderzyła ściana dźwięku, nieznośnie głośna dla istoty o normalnym słuchu, a dla Matoran Dźwięku iście niszczycielska. Mieszkańcy wioski prawie natychmiast osunęli się na ziemię, ogłuszeni. Mazeka sam prawie zemdlał, ale walczył o zachowanie przytomności i by ochronić Krakuę. Gdy dźwięk ustał, Mazeka nie słyszał własnego głosu. Wołał Jerbraza kilka razy, ale nawet jeśli ta nadeszła, nie usłyszał jej, nie poczuł też żadnego poklepywania po ramieniu. Co jeśli członek Zakonu go opuścił? Zanim mógł zacząć się niepokoić, ktoś wszedł do wioski. Był to Ta-Matoranin, którego Mazeka nie rozpoznawał. Nie spiesząc się, podniósł narzędzie, którym ogłuszył mieszkańców wioski, uśmiechnął się i odrzucił je. Przyjrzał się nieprzytomnym Matoranom, jakby szukał kogoś szczególnego. Przewracał ich przy pomocy miecza, by lepiej się im przyjrzeć. Mazeka zdjął ręce z głowy Krakuy. Gestami nakazał mu za nim iść. Ko-Matoranin ruszył pierwszy, ale nadepnął na gałąź, która złamała się z trzaskiem. On tego nie usłyszał, ale napastnik już tak. W następnej chwili, Krakua zakręcił Mazeką. Sztylet rzucony przez przybysza wbił się w pobliskie drzewo. Mazeka wyciągnął własne ostrze, gotów do walki. Ale Ta-Matoranin nie zaatakował, wydawał się nawet mocno zaskoczony. - Biegnij! - krzyknął Mazeka do Krakuy. - Uciekaj stąd! Zajmę się tym! Krakua zawahał się. Wtedy jego stopy oderwały się od ziemi i poszybował w stronę dżungli. Mazeka prawie się uśmiechnął, jednak Jerbraz go nie zostawił. Zabierał Krakuę w bezpieczne miejsce. Ta-Matoranin zaatakował. Mazeka przygotował się na cios. Przeciwnik zadał kilka ciosów na próbę, po czym przeszedł do rzeczy, tnąc i rąbiąc. Mazeka parował, zadał nawet kilka własnych ciosów. Cały czas coś go dręczyło. W jego oponencie było coś znajomego, nie w wyglądzie ani w głosie, jako że nie odezwał się ani słowem. To były jego ruchy. Co kilka chwil wykonywał znajomy atak, a potem uczucie znikało. Niestety, środek walki nie jest najlepszym czasem na grzebanie w pamięci. Ta-Matoranin skorzystał z jego rozkojarzenia i rozbroił go. Mazeka spróbował odzyskać miecz, ale przeciwnik stanął między nim, a bronią. Szybki cios i Mazeka stracił maskę. Potknął się i upadł na ziemię. Ta-Matoranin stanął nad nim z uśmiechem. Wzniósł miecz do śmiertelnego ciosu i zakręcił nim nad głową. I wtedy Mazeka wiedział. Ktoś albo coś zmieniło jego wygląd, ale nawyk kręcenia mieczem przed zadaniem ostatniego ciosu... Mazeka znał tylko jedną osobę, która to robiła. - Vultraz! - wydyszał. - Ty... żyjesz? - W przeciwieństwie do ciebie - szepnął Vultraz i ciął ostrym jak brzytwa mieczem w głowę Mazeki... Część 4 Pięć lat temu... Mazeka zmusił się, by nie zamknąć oczu, gdy Vultraz opuszczał ostrze. Nie chciał usatysfakcjonować przeciwnika swoim strachem. Ostra jak brzytwa stal nadciągała, zbliżając się coraz bardziej... Mazeka przyjął do wiadomości fakt, że to ostatni widok w jego życiu... I wtedy miecz zatrzymał się tuż nad maską Ko-Matoranina. Gdy Mazeka spojrzał na Vultraza, dostrzegł, że ten się uśmiecha. - Nie, nie muszę cię zabijać - powiedział Ta-Matoranin. - Pokonałem cię. Od teraz będziesz oddychał dlatego, że na to pozwoliłem. Nieważne dokąd pójdziesz, z kim będziesz walczył, ile bitew wygrasz, będziesz wiedział, że chodzisz, mówisz i, żyjesz tylko dzięki mnie - roześmiał się Vultraz. - Darowałem ci życie, Mazeka... chyba zasługuję na proste "dziękuję", prawda? Mazeka nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się z nienawiścią w swojego wroga. - Oczywiście, szkoda że straciłem tego małego De-Matoranina, ale nic się nie stało, dopadnę go później, ale on nie zazna mojej litości - mówił dalej Vultraz. - Co do ciebie... żyj długo i szczęśliwie, Mazeka. Mam nadzieję, że zapamiętasz ten dzień. Ta-Matoranin schował miecz i zniknął w dżungli. Mazeka wstał, gotowy go ścigać i uporządkować swoje sprawy raz na zawsze, gdy powstrzymała go niewidzialna ręka. - Nie przyszliśmy tu po to - powiedział Jerbraz. Mazeka słyszał go wyraźnie, choć go nie widział. - Wykonaliśmy zadanie. To ci musi wystarczyć. - Ale... - zaczął Mazeka, zły i sfrustrowany, ale przerwał. Jerbraz miał rację. Jeśli Krakua był taki ważny, to odnalezienie go przed Vultrazem było najważniejsze... prawda? - Krakua jest w bezpiecznym miejscu - powiedział członek Zakonu Mata Nui. - Teraz możemy go wytrenować. Jest pewien powód, dlaczego nie spotyka się wielu Toa Dźwięku - są wrażliwi na własną moc. To pewnie jeden z żarcików Wielkich Istot, jak mi się zdaje. Dołożymy starań, aby nauczył się korzystać z mocy, z niej całej, gdy już stanie się Toa... gdyż będziemy jej potrzebować. Mazeka słuchał go tylko jednym uchem. Jego umysł zaprzątała walka z Vultrazem, która, jak sobie przysiągł, jeszcze się nie skończyła.. - Słuchaj - powiedział. - Zrobiłem, o co mnie prosiłeś. Teraz chcę w zamian przysługi. Chcę szkolenia. - Jakiego rodzaju? - Chcę się nauczyć walczyć - powiedział Mazeka ponurym głosem. - Chcę wiedzieć, jak wygrywać uczciwie... i nieuczciwie. Kiedy skończę, chcę być mistrzem ostrza, walki wręcz, dowolnej broni. I wtedy chcę, byście zeszli mi z drogi. - Chcesz dopaść tamtego Ta-Matoranina, prawda? - spytał Jerbraz. Mazeka ruszył ku dżungli, odchodząc od niewidzialnego towarzysza. - Tracimy czas. Na ciebie czeka Matoranin do dostarczenia... a na mnie polowanie. ---- Teraz... Mazeka wszedł do tawerny w jednej z najmniej miłych części Steltu. Cała wyspa huczała od plotek, mówiły coś o potwornym jaszczurze, który zerwał dach budynku. Matoranin nie widział nigdzie żadnego potwora, więc uznał to za kolejną bajeczkę Steltian. Był tutaj, aby zobaczyć się z Fe-Matoraninem, którego imię zmieniało się co parę miesięcy. Był on uciekinierem z wyspy Nynrah, miał uszkodzoną prawą rękę, wynik wypadku w kuźni. Oczywiście każdy Nynrah godny swoich narzędzi mógłby stworzyć sobie mechaniczną protezę, ale ten nie chciał, ponoć zostawił je jako przypomnienie, że nawet najlepszym zdarzają się pomyłki. Dwóch dużych niebieskich wojowników stało na dole schodów prowadzących na drugie piętro. Dali Ko-Matoraninowi jasno do zrozumienia, że nikogo nie wpuszczali na górę. Mazeka skinął głową i odwrócił się, jakby chciał odejść, wtem odwrócił się i mocno kopnął bliższego w kolano. Gdy drugi sięgnął po broń, Mazeka błysnął sztyletem. Rozbroił przeciwnika jednym płynnym ruchem. Strażnik zaszarżował, ale Mazeka zrobił unik i znalazł się za plecami oponenta. Zanim ten mógł się odwrócić, Matoranin wyskoczył, złapał go za ramię i robiąc obrót w powietrzu kopnął strażnika w twarz oboma kolanami. Tylko go oszołomił, ale to mu wystarczyło. Mazeka skorzystał z okazji i pobiegł na górę. Drzwi do warsztatu Fe-Matoranina były zamknięte. Mazeka wyważył je jednym kopnięciem. Matoranin Żelaza złapał za broń, ale sztylet Mazeki już był gotów do rzutu. - Chcę tylko porozmawiać - powiedział Mazeka. - Masz nader głośny sposób witania się - odparł Fe-Matoranin. - Jeśli to sprawa biznesowa, wystarczyło zapukać. - Wiem wszystko o twoich biznesach. Kiedyś się doigrasz, ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj mam tylko jedno pytanie. Gdzie jest Vultraz? Matoranin starał się jak mógł, by wyglądać na zaskoczonego. - Nie znam żadnego Vultraza. - Pomogłeś mu zmodyfikować jego pojazd - nie ustępował Mazeka. - A on użył go w ataku na wioskę na wyspie, niedaleko stąd. Zginęło dwóch Matoran, tuzin innych zostało rannych. Jesteś za to odpowiedzialny. - Dlaczego ja? - zapytał Fe-Matoran. - Ja tego nie zrobiłem! On to zrobił! Mazeka zakręcił sztyletem i cisnął nim w rzemieślnika. Ostrze strąciło jego maskę. Matoranin wzdrygnął się i sięgnął po straconą maskę, ale Mazeka był pierwszy i odkopnął ją poza zasięg Nynraha. - Vultraz. Gadaj. - Nic nie wiem! - pisnął Matoranin. - Oddawaj Kanohi! Mazeka nadepnął na leżącą maskę. - Powiesz mi co chcę wiedzieć, albo ją strzaskam. A wtedy nasza miła pogawędka potrwa tylko do twojej utraty przytomności. Więc jak będzie? - Powiedział... że ma kontakty Makuta - powiedział Fe-Matoranin. - Że udaje się do rdzenia... tylko tyle powiedział, przysięgam, do rdzenia... by zdobyć coś dla jakiegoś "Icaraxa". Mazeka skinął głową. To pasowało do informacji, które posiadał. - Dobra, dzięki za pomoc - powiedział. Niemal od niechcenia nacisnął stopą maskę i połamał ją na kawałki. - Następnym razem odpowiadaj szybciej. Opuścił pokój, tak pogrążony w myślach, że prawie nie zauważył czekających na niego dwóch strażników. Był tak rozkojarzony, że pozbycie się ich zajęło mu całe dziesięć minut. W drodze do swojego bagiennego przemierzacza, zastanawiał się, co planował Vultraz? I jak go powstrzymać? Część 5 Daxia była miłym miejscem na wizytę, o ile było się członkiem Zakonu Mata Nui i zostało się zaproszonym. Można tu było znaleźć miejsca do odpoczynku i treningu, biblioteki pełne tekstów z każdej możliwej kategorii i studnię energii, gdyby się zgłodniało. Oczywiście, była tu i zbrojownia, warsztaty i centrum pojazdów, których zakonnicy mogli używać podczas misji. Jeśli jednak nie było się zaproszonym... cóż, to całkiem inna historia. Mazeka był już na Daxii, podczas swojego treningu, otrzymał nawet swój Przemierzacz Bagienny od samej Toa Helryx, przywódczyni Zakonu. Z wahaniem, Toa zezwoliła mu na pościg za Vultrazem, widocznie nie mając wtedy dla niego innych zadań. Ale dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że miał uprzedzać o powrotach na Daxię, by Zakon mógł się upewnić, że nie był śledzony i że nikt nie odkryje lokalizacji ich kryjówki. Dzisiaj, Mazeka tego nie zrobił. Wylądował na wybrzeżu Daxii, w poszukiwaniu informacji. Jego stary wróg, Vultraz, zmierzał do miejsca zwanego rdzeniem, wykonując zadanie dla Makuty imieniem Icarax. Mazeka zdeterminowany był go powstrzymać, ale najpierw musiał dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym rdzeniu. Ale znał kogoś, kto na pewno miał odpowiedzi. - Helryx! - krzykną, biegnąc przez główny korytarz twierdzy Zakonu, ścigany przez dwóch strażników. - Żądam audiencji! - Łapać go! - krzyknął jeden ze strażników. - To może być szpieg Bractwa! Mazeka zatrzymał się nagle i padł na ziemię. Pierwszy gwardzista potknął się o niego i przewrócił. Mazeka skoczył na nogi, złapał nadgarstek drugiego i szybkim ruchem przerzucił go przez ramię, powalając na ziemię. - Przepraszam - powiedział. - Ale nie mam czasu na uprzejmości. Obaj strażnicy już się podnosili, więc Mazeka się wycofał. Choć nie umiał stawać się niewidzialny, jak jego stary trener, Jerbraz, wiedział jak "znikać". Cienie były jego przyjaciółmi. Znalazł miejsce do ukrycia się i poczekał, aż strażnicy przebiegną obok niego. Mazeka wiedział, gdzie była komnata Helryx, znał też wszystkie pułapki i rozmieszczenie strażników po drodze. Jerbraz nauczył go zwracać uwagę na takie rzeczy. Nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy ta wiedza mogła mu się przydać. Teraz użył jej, by niepostrzeżony dotrzeć do serca bazy. W normalnych warunkach, byłoby to prawdopodobnie niemożliwe. Ale od wybuchu wojny Zakonu z Bractwem liczba agentów stacjonujących na Daxii spadła. Większość członków przeprowadzała operacje przeciw twierdzom Makuta, więc Mazeka miał ułatwioną robotę. Wejście do sali Helryx siłą było niemożliwe, była zbyt dobrze chroniona. Ale Mazeka kiedyś zauważył schowany w ścianie tunel ewakuacyjny i teraz odnalazł wejście. Ruszył tajnym przejściem do swojego celu. Ale kiedy dotarł do końca tunelu, nie dostrzegł Helryx. Zamiast tego, zobaczył starszego agenta Zakonu, Tobduka. Była to prawdopodobnie ostatnia istota, jaką Matoranin chciał teraz zobaczyć. Tobduk był wysoki, na ponad trzy bio, i choć wyglądał na chudego, wygląd był zwodniczy. Był górą mięśni. Nosił Kanohi Sanok, Maskę Celności, idealną dla niego. Był zabójcą. Tobduk wykonywał paskudne zadania i kochał to. Był najsłynniejszym członkiem grupy, która zaplanowała i uśmierciła wszystkich znających położenie Artakhi. Choć można by po nim oczekiwać chłodu i opanowania, Tobduka trafiła nieustanna wściekłość - żywił się gniewem, swoim i innych, co dodawało mu sił. Mazeka walczył z Tobdukiem kilkukrotnie podczas szkolenia. Zawsze przegrywał. Pomimo najszczerszych wysiłków, frustracja i gniew w końcu brały nad nim górę, wzmacniając Tobduka. Kilka sekund później następował koniec starcia. - Wyłaź, Mazeka - powiedział Tobduk z uśmiechem godnym głodnego wilka Kavinika. - Wiem, że tu jesteś. Nie było sensu udawać, ani odwlekać nieuniknionego. Mazeka kopnięciem otworzył wyjście tunelu i wkroczył do komnaty. - Spodziewałbym się, że będziesz poza wyspą, zabijając kogoś - powiedział. - Czyżby Helryx cię uziemiła? - Mój czas nadchodzi - warknął Tobduk. - Zostałem stworzony do wojny. - Wspaniale - powiedział Mazeka. Skupił się na zachowaniu spokoju i równowagi, by nie dodawać Tobdukowi dodatkowych sił. - Mam nadzieję, że ty i twoje walki spędzicie razem mnóstwo szczęśliwych chwil. Potrzebuję informacji. Gdzie jest Helryx? - Gdzieś indziej. I nie przychodź do nas... my cię wezwiemy - warknął groźnie Tobduk. - Vultraz kieruje się do rdzenia, wykonuje zadanie dla Makuta - wyjaśnił Mazeka. - Muszę go ścigać, ale nie wiem, gdzie jest ten cały rdzeń. - Ja wiem - odparł Tobduk. Jego oczy jakimś cudem zalśniły, jednocześnie pozostając chłodne i martwe. - Mógłbym ci powiedzieć... ale jeszcze nie teraz. - Podniósł sztylet z biurka Helryx i zaczął się nim bawić. - Jerbraz mówi, że daleko zaszedłeś. Ale masz to coś, co pozwala ci zabijać? ''- Zaczyna się'' - pomyślał Mazeka. ''- Chce mnie wyzwać na pojedynek w zamian za informacje. Jestem lepszy niż kiedyś, ale wciąż nie dość dobry, by go pokonać.'' Ku zaskoczeniu Mazeki, Tobduk wsunął sztylet do pochwy na biodrze i uśmiechnął się. - Nie. Walka z tobą nie jest już nawet sportem, skoro czeka na mnie tyle większych wyzwań. Mam robotę do wykonania, Mazeka... i przydałaby mi się pomoc. Jeśli się zgodzisz, powiem ci, co chcesz wiedzieć... a jeśli odmówisz, strażnicy wsadzą cię do celi na przesłuchanie, podczas gdy Vultraz będzie biegał na wolności. Mazeka nie miał wyboru. Pragnienie zemsty na Vultrazie znaczyło dla niego więcej niż cokolwiek innego. Jeśli musiał sprzymierzyć się z kimś takim, jak Tobduk, by osiągnąć cel, niech tak będzie. - Co mam zrobić? - zapytał. - Nic strasznego - powiedział Tobduk, wychodząc z komnaty, oczywiście licząc, że Mazeka za nim podąży. - Czeka nas małe polowanie. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi w szóstej części Wojny Przeznaczenia Część 6 Mazeka złapał Vezona za ramię i odciągnął od walczących Tobduka i Tridaxa. - Dalej, idioto! - powiedział. - Chcesz dać się zabić, czy co? - Cóż... - zaczął Vezon, jakby naprawdę się nad tym zastanawiał. - W każdym razie, chciałbym zobaczyć jak to się skończy. - Uwierz mi, zobaczysz jeszcze wiele końców - odparł dziwnie gorzko Mazeka. - Wszystko ma swój koniec, a czasem... sam nie wiesz, dlaczego. - Jakie to piękne, jakie głębokie - powiedział Vezon, po czym dorzucił: - Jakie nudne. Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? - Jestem tu, by cię zabić. - O! - rozpromienił się Vezon. - Wiedziałem, że z jakiegoś powodu cię polubiłem. ---- Tobduk obserwował, jak ostatnie fragmenty pancerza Makuty rozpuszczają się pod działaniem pożerającego Protostal wirusa. Teraz trzeba było tylko zająć się lewitującym Antidermis. W międzyczasie, forteca na Destralu wciąż trzęsła się od szalejącej na zewnątrz bitwy. - Wy, Makuta - powiedział Tobduk, kręcąc głową. - Na końcu, zostaje z was tylko chmura czystego zepsucia, prawda? Nie macie w sobie nic. Nie tak jak Toa, których uwięziliście w tej komnacie. Tobduk rozejrzał się. Nie poznawał Toa w kapsułach, ale rozpoznawał, jakoś, że to ta sama istota. - Ktoś zadarł z mocami, które lepiej zostawić w spokoju - powiedział dziwnie złowieszczym głosem. - Znam dość opowieści Turaga, by wiedzieć, jak to się kończy. Antidermis unoszące się pośrodku komnaty przybrało ciemniejszy odcień. Tobduk nie miał wątpliwości, że Makuta starał się zaatakować jego umysł... lub błagać o litość? Ale z jego mentalnymi osłonami, było to na nic. Tobduk nie miał nic przeciwko. Nie cierpiał słuchać płaczącego obłoku gazu. - Wiem, o czym myślisz - powiedział agent Zakonu. - Z tymi wszystkimi Toa, nikt nie odważyłby się zniszczyć Destralu. Nikt nie ryzykowałby zniszczeń w tamtych rzeczywistościach. Nikt nie poświęciłby tych wszystkich istnień. Tobduk uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął berło. Jego drzewce były zapisany Matorańskimi symbolami, a trzonek wyrzeźbiony był w kształcie głowy Żmii Zguby. - Pozwól, że coś ci powiem. Żyłem kiedyś na wyspie na wschód stąd... proste miejsce, gdzie wszyscy żyli z dnia na dzień. Od czasu do czasu mieliśmy problemy z Rahi, nic poważnego. Dopóki nie pojawił się Makuta. Przeprowadził mały eksperyment. Zmieszał trochę tego, trochę tamtego i zanim się obejrzał... dostał dużego pająka... a po nim kolejne. Ale to nie wystarczyło. Chciał zobaczyć, co potrafią. Więc wypuścił je na naszą wioskę... wszystko trwało kilka chwil. Gdy skończyły, Makuta przemianował naszą wyspę na "Visorak", ku czci jego pupilów. Tobduk wzdrygnął się lekko. - Udało mi się uciec z wyspy... kilku innym też... dotarliśmy na Nynrah, a stamtąd na Stelt. Zanim tam dopłynęliśmy, to co zobaczyłem... zmieniło mnie. Kiedy moi nowi przyjaciele mnie przyjęli, nazwali mnie "Tobduk", co, jak słyszałem, znaczy "ocalały". Taki żart, jak mi się zdaje. Oczy Tobduka rozbłysły mieszaniną gniewu i szaleństwa. - Wiesz, ja nie przetrwałem. Nie wiem nawet, kim kiedyś byłem. Nie jestem już nim... i nie jestem tym, kim miałem być według Zakonu. Jestem nikim. Strumień białej energii wystrzelił z berła Tobduka. Uderzył wiszące w powietrzu Antidermis, spalając je w kilka chwil. Tobduk nie powstrzymał energii, dopóki ostatnie cząsteczki Makuty nie zostały unicestwione. - Imponujące - powiedział stojący w drzwiach Mazeka. Tobduk otrząsnął się. - Z czasem to mija. Gdzie jest ten drugi? Jest jak Rahi na wolności... trzeba go złapać. - Nie żyje - skłamał Mazeka. Nie miał pojęcia, kim był Vezon, ale nie miał też powodu, by go zabić. Postanowił dać mu szansę na prześlizgnięcie się pomiędzy wojskami, nawet jeśli była niewielka. - Jesteś mi winien przysługę - mówił dalej Matoranin. - Mówiłeś, że jeśli ci pomogę, pomożesz mi znaleźć rdzeń. Fortecą wstrząsnęła eksplozja. Sufit komnaty popękał i zaczął się zapadać. - Tak powiedziałem - rzekł Tobduk, niewzruszony panującym zamieszaniem. - Dobrze, Matoraninie, wskażę ci właściwy kierunek. - Co z tymi Toa? - Są w złym miejscu i w złym czasie - odpowiedział członek Zakonu. - Nie należą do tego miejsca i nie mamy czasu odesłać ich wszystkich do domu. To ofiary wojny. Jeśli chcesz, możesz zostać i próbować ich ratować, ale ja wykonałem już swoje zadanie i wynoszę się stąd. Jeśli chcesz poznać sekret rdzenia, pójdziesz ze mną. Mazeka zastanowił się. Życie grupy Toa, których nie znał, albo powstrzymanie zła, jakie planował Vultraz. Wiedział, co zrobiłby Toa - zaryzykowałby by ratować bezbronnych, pozwalając złoczyńcy uciec, co mogło zaowocować kolejnymi ofiarami. Ale może dlatego we wszechświecie zostało tylko około pięćdziesięciu Toa. A ponadto, Mazeka nie był Toa. - Dobra - powiedział. - Idziemy. ---- Gdy Matoranin i agent Zakonu odeszli, Vezon wyszedł z cienia. Wszędzie wokół, Destral rozpadał się na kawałki, ale on to zignorował. Jego oczy skierowane były na kryształowe szkatuły i śpiących w nich Toa. Szaleniec nie tak dawno temu naśmiewał się z "kolekcji" Tridaxa. Ale gdy teraz przeciągnął palcem po jednej ze szkatuł, nie mógł oprzeć się myśli: ''- Czego nie mógłbym dokonać z armią Toa u swego boku?'' Część 7 Mazeka pilotował swój pojazd przez peryferie Karda Nui. Wydobycie informacji od Tobduka i odzyskanie Przemierzacza z Daxii zajęło mu już za dużo czasu. Tylko Mata Nui mógł wiedzieć, jakie zło w międzyczasie zdążył wyrządzić Vultraz. Pojazd gładko kroczył przez mętną wodę. Pole magnetyczne na czubkach jego nóg unosiło go tuż nad powierzchnią bagna. W każdej chwili jakaś macka, albo coś gorszego mogło wystrzelić z wody i chwycić maszynę, a Mazeka musiałby sobie z tym poradzić. Zewsząd dookoła dobiegał go odgłos walki. Toa walczyli z podobnymi do nietoperzy koszmarami, zapewne członkami Bractwa Makuta. Mazeka wiedział, że wezwano to Icaraxa, a on wezwał Vultraza. Mógł istnieć dla tego tylko jeden powód, który przyprawiał Mazekę o mdłości. Pięć lat temu, Mazeka i jego mentor ciężko pracowali, szukając odpowiedzi na pytanie dotyczące pochodzenia wszystkich istot. Każdy wiedział o Wielkich Istotach i Wielkim Duchu Mata Nui, ale ile było w tym mitów, a ile faktów?. Byli zdeterminowani się tego dowiedzieć. Choć nie osiągnęli pełni wiedzy, poznali bardzo dużo sekretów, w tym jeden przerażający: pochodzenie Makuta. Na jednej z tabliczek wyryli najlepszą z ich teorii, jak i gdzie Mata Nui stworzył Makuta. Tę i inne zapiski ukradł Vultraz. W tamtych czasach to była straszna zbrodnia. Teraz to mogła być katastrofa. Makuta uzbrojeni w tę wiedzę mogliby stworzyć armię swoich braci, a może nawet uczynić siebie jeszcze potężniejszymi. Mazeka nie był pewien, kiedy Icarax dowiedział się, co wie Vultraz, ani czemu chciał tego teraz, ale jedno było pewne - Makuta nie mógł położyć na tym swoich pazurów. Łatwiej powiedzieć, niż zrobić. Karda Nui było gigantycznym miejscem, więc odnalezienie Vultraza nie będzie łatwe. A poza tym, Mazeka musiał unikać walki Toa i Makuta. ''- Któregoś dnia przestanę wybierać sobie najłatwiejsze zadania'' - pomyślał. ---- Vultraz leciał na swoim Podniebnym Wojowniku wysoko ponad wodami bagna. Czuł się, jakby odwiedził zaczarowaną krainę. Pod nim Toa srogo obrywali od Makuta, Matoranie Cienia polowali na swoich byłych przyjaciół. Prawie jak w raju. Pamiętał, jaki był przed zostaniem Matoraninem Cienia. Tak naprawdę nie było prawie żadnej różnicy. Teraz stał się trochę bardziej potężny, ale nigdy nie miał pożytku z poczucia sprawiedliwości i moralności, więc za wiele się nie zmieniło. Słaby sygnał telepatyczny Icaraxa dotarł do niego na Destralu. Makuta bez wątpienia był ciężko ranny. Vultraz musiał najpierw znaleźć tabliczki, które dawno temu ukrył, żeby zweryfikować wiedzę. Przekazanie Icaraxowi niedokładnych informacji byłoby złym pomysłem, równym samobójstwu. Odbił w lewo, podążając na mentalnym nawoływaniem Icaraxa. Wtedy jego wzrok przyciągnął ruch w dole, na zachód od niego. Na początku pomyślał, że jakiś Toa albo Av-Matoranin, najpewniej uciekający. Wtedy dostrzegł zarys pojazdu kroczącego i już wiedział, kto to był. Uśmiechnął się. W jakiś sposób pasowało to do siebie. Bractwo było o krok od największego - ostatecznego - zwycięstwa... a los pchnął jego starego wroga Mazekę ręce Vultraza. Sługa Icaraxa żałował tylko, że jego przeciwnik nie dożyje triumfu cienia. Zapomniawszy chwilowo o Icaraxie, Vultraz zanurkował prosto w kierunku Mazeki. ---- Mazeka zauważył Vultraza o kilka chwil od siebie. Podniebny Wojownik leciał nisko nad wodą, kursem kolizyjnym z Bagiennym Przemierzaczem. Gdy Vultraz otworzył ogień z miotaczy, Mazeka zrobił to samo, kierując się na pikujący pojazd. Dwaj starzy nieprzyjaciele byli o krok od ostatniego starcia, a może wspólnej śmierci... lecz nigdy się nie zderzyli. Między nimi nagle otworzył się portal. Było za późno, aby się zatrzymać albo skręcić... mogli się tylko w niego zanurzyć. Obaj zniknęli z Karda Nui. ---- Przez chwilę ogarnęło ich mdlące uczucie ciemności i dezorientacji. Gdy znów pojawiło się światło, przemierzacz kierował się prosto na potężne drzewo pokryte złotym metalem. Mazeka szarpnął ostro i skręcił. Wytrącony z równowagi, pojazd się wywrócił. Matoranin wyskoczył z niegow ostatniej chwili. Nieco dalej, Vultraz spadał w kierunku czegoś, co wyglądało jak jezioro. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył, że "woda" pulsuje jak żywy organizm. Chwilę później z jej powierzchni wystrzeliły ostre kryształki, trafiając w pojazd Matoranina. Pozbawiony kontroli, wojownik zaczął gwałtownie wirować. Vultraz zeskoczył, zanim uderzył w tę dziwną istotę. Gdy pojazd się z nią zetknął, zmienił się nagle w czystą energię i zniknął. Vultraz złapał się gałęzi drzewa. - Cóż, to było dziwne - powiedział. Mazeka odwrócił się, słysząc że ktoś idzie przez las. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył Ga-Matorankę i Toa Wody. - Kim jesteście? - zapytał. - I... gdzie ja jestem? - Gdzie ty... - zaczęła Ga-Matoranka, po czym się roześmiała. - Och, widzę. Kolejny test. W porządku, gram dalej. Jesteś na Spherus Magna, ja jestem Toa Macku, a ta masa mięśni jest mieszkanką mojej wioski. Zawsze miło spotkać innego bohatera Zespolenia. Część 8 - Spherus Magna? - zapytał Mazeka, gdy on i Vultraz poszli za nieznajomymi. - Czym, na Mata Nui, jest Spherus Magna? Toa Macku odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego. - Musiałeś się nieźle uderzyć w głowę przy upadku. A co to jest Mata Nui? - Co to... - powtórzył wstrząśnięty Mazeka. - Hmmm - mruknął Vultraz. - Chyba nie jesteśmy już w Karda Nui. Może jeśli stuknę trzy razy piętami i naprawdę mocno pomyślę... - To jest Spherus Magna - powiedziała Macku, wskazując na las dookoła. - To cały świat. Powinieneś wiedzieć, pomogłeś go uratować. - Pomogłem? - spytał Mazeka. - Oczywiście, że pomogliśmy - powiedział Vultraz. - To były czasy, nie, Macku? Nigdy nie znudzi mi się słuchanie tej historii. Macku uśmiechnęła się. - Mnie też. Ale moja matorańska przyjaciółka, Helryx, jej nie lubi. - Nieprawda - powiedziała wysoka, niebiesko-opancerzona postać. - Po prostu wolałabym, gdybym mogła wam wtedy pomóc. - Wiem, żartuję - odparła Macku. - Ale wiesz, że Wielkie Istoty chciały, abyśmy to my, Toa, wykonywali wszystkie ciężkie zadania, dlatego jesteśmy tacy szybcy i zwinni, nawet jeśli trochę mali. Wy, wielcy Matoranie, powinniście pracować w wioskach. Mazeka poczuł się, jakby cały świat odwrócił się do góry nogami. Matoranie byli tu Toa? A Toa Matoranami? A Helryx, przywódczyni Zakonu Mata Nui, była pozbawiona mocy? To było szaleństwo. - Ale Vultraz ma rację - powiedział Mazeka, myśląc szybko. - Wspaniała historia, pewnie świetnie ją opowiadasz, Macku. - Nie tak dobrze, jak Takua, ale się postaram - powiedziała Macku z dumą w głosie. - To było nieco ponad 100 000 lat temu. Pewni osadnicy odkryli srebrną ciecz wyciekającą z rozpadliny i poszli zobaczyć, co to jest. Dotknęli - i puf! Już ich nie było. Później ktoś próbował nabrać substancji i jego narzędzie zmieniło się w trójząb. Dziwne. Mazeka zamarł. To brzmiało jak opis Zenergizowanej Protodermis. Zawsze myślał, że stworzyły ją Wielkie Istoty, ale najwyraźniej substancja pochodziła z jądra tej planety. - W każdym razie, to była bardzo potężna substancja. Wszyscy zaczęli o nią walczyć... nie zwracając uwagi, że się rozprzestrzenia. Ale Wielkie Istoty wiedziały, co jest grane i, że jeśli tego nie powstrzymają, planeta rozpadnie się na kawałki. Czwórka weszła na polanę. Była tam wioska, pełna istot podobnych do Helryx. Nie widzieli nikogo o wzroście Macku. - Witamy w Ga-Koro - powiedziała Macku. - Jak mówiłam, najwyraźniej Wielkie Istoty odrzuciły kilka pierwszych pomysłów, cokolwiek to było, ale potem znalazły sposób na rozwiązanie tej sytuacji. Stworzyły grupę potężnych istot zwanych Toa, to my, z mocami żywiołów i Maskami Kanohi. Zeszliśmy pod ziemię, by zebrać ciecz do specjalnych pojemników i spróbować naprawić wyrządzone szkody. Nie było łatwo, powstało już wiele jaskiń, dobrze, że nie jesteśmy tacy wielcy jak nasza Helryx. Zajęło nam to pięć lat, ale wreszcie udało nam się na nowo zespolić planetę. - I nie słyszeliście nigdy o Mata Nui? - zapytał Mazeka. Macku potrząsnęła głową. - Nie. Mogę zapytać Toa Kapurę, kiedy następnym razem go spotkam, jeśli chcesz. - O, tak - zachichotał Vultraz - Proszę, zrób to. Mazeka miał dosyć. - Posłuchaj, Macku, ja i mój towarzysz, my nie jesteśmy... stąd. Musimy wrócić do domu. To będzie długa podróż... bardzo długa... i nie wiemy, od czego ją zacząć. Znasz kogoś, kto może nam pomóc? Macku pomyślała chwilę. - Jest Gali - powiedziała. - Sprzedaje kajaki. Podobno dotarła nawet do gór południowych, ale nie dalej. Pewnie nie ma tam nic ciekawego. - Myślę, że potrzebne nam będzie coś więcej niż kajak - rzekł Mazeka. - Skąd ten pośpiech? - zapytał Vultraz. - Myślę, że może mi się tu spodobać. "Toa Vultraz"... nieźle brzmi, racja? - Jeśli masz naprawdę duże zmartwienie, widzę tylko jeden sposób - powiedziała Macku. - Musisz się spotkać z Wielkimi Istotami. Znają ten świat lepiej niż ktokolwiek, od Wielkiego Morza po Północny Mróz. Jestem trochę zajęta, ale na pewno znajdę ci przewodnika, jeśli zechcesz. - Tak, dziękuję - powiedział Mazeka. Gdy Macku odeszła, zwrócił się wściekły do Vultraza. - Nie należymy do tego miejsca. Wracamy do domu, zanim wyrządzimy szkodę temu... światu, czymkolwiek jest. - Nie mogłeś mnie powstrzymać w naszym własnym świecie, z całym Zakonem i prawdziwymi Toa do pomocy - szydził Vultraz. - Tu, w tym spokojnym lesie, z niewyrośniętymi Toa, przerośniętymi Matoranami i bez Wielkiego Ducha nie masz szans. - Wyszczerzył zęby. - Daj mi miesiąc, a będę władcą tego miejsca. A ty, jeśli przeżyjesz, najbardziej poszukiwanym zbiegiem na Spherus Magna. Część 9 Kiedy Mazeka myślał, że już nic w wymiarze Spherus Magna, nie może go zaskoczyć, doznał jeszcze większego wstrząsu. Toa Macku powróciła z przewodnikiem do fortecy Wielkich Istot, biało-opancerzoną, wysoką istotą, która przedstawiła się jako Makuta Teridax. Przybysz powitał Vultraza i Mazekę oraz zasugerował, by już ruszali, bo podróż w ciemności była zdradliwa. - Więc jesteś Makutą? - spytał Mazeka. - Czym się zajmujesz? - Wszystkim co niezbędne - odpowiedział Teridax. - Moim zadaniem jest pomagać Toa w opiece nad mieszkańcami wiosek, tworzyć nowe formy życia i nauczać trzech praw, według których ja i moi bracia zostaliśmy powołani do życia. Vultraz pomyślał, że zaraz się rozchoruje. Co oni zrobili tutejszym Makuta? Gdzie było to wyśmienite zło, złożone plany, bezwzględne ambicje? A może... jeśli działania Makuta były wywołane przez nienawiść i zazdrość skierowaną przeciw Mata Nui, a tutaj nie było Wielkiego Ducha, sprawy przybrały całkiem inny obrót. - To musi być ciężka praca - powiedział Vultraz. - Ona... pochłania czas - powiedział Teridax. - Makuta musi być pozbawiony wątpliwości, strachu, lub śladu cienia, więc zabiera to wiele lat medytacji, zanim jest się gotowy przyjąć ten tytuł. Ci, którzy niegdyś władali tym światem, byli szaleni i głodni mocy. Wielkie Istoty stworzyły nas, Makuta, jako odpowiedź na nich. Nikt nie odezwał się przez resztę podróży. Mazeka był pełen pytań, ale nie był pewien czy mądrze byłoby je zadać. Jeśli Makuta odkryłby skąd Mazeka i Vultraz pochodzili, mógł ich uwięzić, albo gorzej. Poza tym, dlaczego mieszkańcy Spherus Magna chcieliby, by istoty z rozdartego wojną wszechświata wiedziały o ich raju? To była długa i niebezpieczna podróż przez gęste lasy i wysokie góry. Co jakiś czas, ogromny ryk wstrząsał ziemią. Dwaj Matoranie nie pytali o jego pochodzenie, żaden tak naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, a Teridax nic nie mówił. W końcu przybyli do ogromnej fortecy wykonanej tylko z kryształu i żelaza. Dwaj Makuta pilnowali głównej bramy. Mazeka i Vultraz rozpoznali w nich Gorast i Icaraxa, także w białych zbrojach. Pozwolono im wejść bez pytań. Jedynie Vultraz zerknął na Gorast i rzucił: - Podoba mi się ten strój. W odpowiedzi, Gorast podniosła go za pomocą telekinezy i cisnęła o ziemię. To była jej wersja łagodnego ostrzeżenia. Wyprawa do fortecy była długa. Podróż od głównej bramy do głównej komnaty trwała jeszcze dłużej. Po stu obrotach i zakrętach, Mazeka uznał, że to wszystko było celowe. Wielkie Istoty najwyraźniej nie witały ciepło gości i nie chciały, by ci mogli ich potem odnaleźć. Mazeka spodziewał, że zostanie zaprowadzony do ogromnego laboratorium. Zamiast tego trafił do jakiejś komnaty narad. Półokrągłe kamienne podwyższenie znajdowało się w odległym końcu pomieszczenia. Jedyne światło pochodziło z kamieni świetlnych osadzonych wysoko w suficie i dawały tylko tyle światła, by zobaczyć swoją dłoń tuż przed przed twarzą. Mazece zdawało się, mógł słabo dostrzec sześć postaci siedzących wokół podwyższenia, ale po chwili zniknęły. Być może, to była tylko sztuczka światła i cienia. Łagodny głos, nie głośniejszy od szeptu przełamał ciszę. - Kogo do nas przyprowadziłeś, Makuto, i dlaczego? - Mówią, że przybyli z innej krainy i chcą tam wrócić - powiedział Teridax. - Wyglądają jak Toa, ale ich wygląd jest zwodniczy. I jeden z nich... ma duszę przesiąkniętą cieniem. Mazeka przeklął w myślach. Był głupcem, Makuta korzystali z telepatii. Po szkoleniu w Zakonie Mata Nui umysł Ko-Matoranina był chroniony, ale Vultraz nie miał żadnej osłony przed odczytaniem myśli. Teridax przejrzał jego umysł i teraz wszystko wiedział. - Podejdźcie - powiedział inny szept. Mazekę uderzyło to, jak staro brzmiał ten głos. Podszedł. Vultraz wachał się aż Teridax pokazał mu drogę. Było przenikliwie cicho. Potem nadeszło więcej szeptów. - Nasza praca... ale nie nasza praca. Interesujące. - I jeden jest przesiąknięty złem? Jakie intrygujące... sądzę, że do kreacji wkradła się skaza. - Być może powinniśmy go rozebrać i zobaczyć. - Nie, nie... zbyt ekstremalne. Ale powinniśmy poddać go testom, zgadzam się. - Zaczekajcie chwilę - powiedział Vultraz. - Nie zgadzam się być laboratoryjnym Rahi. - My tylko chcemy wrócić do domu - powiedział Mazeka. - Mamy tam... sprawy do załatwienia. Proszę, byśmy mogli odejść. - To stracona szansa - wyszeptała jedna z Wielkich Istot. - Być może nie. Być może nie. Może dojść do wymiany. - Jak masz na imię przybyszu? - Mazeka. - Mazeka, tak - nadeszła odpowiedź. - Mamy wiele cudownych kreacji, Mazeka... o których nie wiedzą nawet tak wierni jak Teridax. Wasze odwiedziny są, prawdę mówiąc, fascynujące, ale nie są dla nas niespodzianką. Dobrze zdajemy sobie sprawę, że mamy swoich odpowiedników w innych olbrzymich, niezliczonych rzeczywistościach. To była tylko kwestia czasu, zanim któreś z dzieły przekroczy bramy wymiarów... i zważając na chaotyczny stan tamtych światów, nie wyczekiwaliśmy tego zdarzenia z radością. - I więc, oferujemy wymianę. Będziesz mógł wrócić skąd przybyłeś. Zatrzymamy twojego kompana, czuję, że twój wszechświat ma w sobie dość ciemności i nie potrzebuje więcej. Jesteśmy ciekawi, co nasze odpowiedniki uczyniły nie tak podczas tworzenia go. W zamian, będziesz mógł zabrać jedną istotę z naszego świata, dla równowagi między dwoma wymiarami. Mazeka nie był pewien co powiedzieć. Nienawidził Vultraza od lat, ale chciał pokonać go uczciwie i dostarczyć przed oblicze sprawiedliwości. Ta propozycja oznaczała zostawienie go w obcej rzeczywistości i nie wiadomo jaką przyszłość. - Przykro mi - powiedział. - Nie mogę się zgodzić na waszą ofertę. - To nas bardzo zabolało - odpowiedziała Wielka Istota. - Jeśli sądzisz, że to była oferta. Otóż nie. Chirox i Vamprah wyłonili się z mroku i złapali Vultraza. Mazeka poruszył się, aby ich zatrzymać, ale Teridax zablokował mu drogę. - Widziałem zniszczenie w jego duszy - powiedział Makuta. - I wiele więcej... rzeczy, które mnie zawstydziły. Spoglądałem w zniekształcone lustro, które chciałem rozbić na kawałki. Dostanie, na co sobie zasłużył, nie mniej, nie więcej. - Nie rozumiecie - powiedział Mazeka, kiedy odciągano Vultraza. - Jestem za niego odpowiedzialny. - Nikt nie jest za niego odpowiedzialny, oprócz niego samego. - powiedział Teridax. - Jeśli niczego się nie nauczyłeś podczas pobytu tutaj, zapamiętaj to. - Dokonaj wyboru - powiedziała jedna z Wielkich Istot. - Czas żebyś wrócił. Mazeka zastanawiał się. Czy chciał kogoś ze sobą zabrać, a jeśli tak to kogo? Macku? Kapurę? Wielką Istotę? Czy był tu ktoś, kto mógł pomóc mu w walce po powrocie? I odpowiedź sama do niego przyszła. Zwrócił się do Teridaxa i powiedział: - Ty. Teridax skinął głową. - A więc przez lustro... - I będziesz miał szansę je rozbić - powiedział Mazeka. - Przygotuj się - powiedziała Wielka Istota. - Nie zazdrościmy ci twojej podróży, ani jej celu. Ale jest to podróż, która musi się odbyć i... cel, którego być może tylko ty możesz dokonać. Postacie *Jerbraz *Makuta Gorast *Makuta Tridax *Mazeka *Tobduk *Krakua *Vezon *Vultraz *Kilku De-Matoran *Dwóch członków gatunku Krekki *Były Duch Nynrah *Dwóch członków Zakonu Mata Nui *Alternatywni: **Wielkie Istoty ***Angonce (niewspomniany imieniem) ***Heremus (niewspomniany imieniem) ***Velika (niewspomniany imieniem) ***Przeklęta Wielka Istota (niewspomniana imieniem) **Helryx **Makuta Chirox **Makuta Gorast **Makuta Icarax **Makuta Teridax **Makuta Vamprah **Toa Macku Ciekawostki * Komentarz Vultraza o uderzeniu piętami odnosi się do Czarnoksieżnika z Krainy Oz, gdzie główna bohaterka w opisany sposób przenosi się z Oz do swojego domu. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Generacja 1